


【蛋壳】分化

by baicha344



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baicha344/pseuds/baicha344
Kudos: 31





	【蛋壳】分化

俯下身子，陈珂在牢牢按住郑丹妮双手的同时狠狠地咬上了她的嘴唇。

郑丹妮挣扎几下，因为疼痛，眼角沁出了几滴泪水，看上去很是柔弱，

让人……很想蹂躏。

陈珂的眼神又暗了几分，alpha骨子里恶劣的施虐欲和控制欲毫无保留的冲出来，占据了她的脑海。

她已失去了大部分的理智，原本作为年上的冷静自持全都消失不见，现在的她只想让她身上布满她的痕迹，沾染她的味道。

毫无接吻经验的陈珂仅是依靠本能，舌尖一遍一遍地舔舐着撕咬着郑丹妮的嘴唇，直到嘴唇红肿发烫才探进去，与她的舌头紧紧的纠缠在一起。

毫无保留的距离，将自己包围的对方信息素的味道，交缠喘息，在浓到化不开的信息素气息之中两人除了把对方拥紧已经做不出什么。

过了许久陈珂才放开了郑丹妮。慢慢撑起身子，陈珂怔怔地望着郑丹妮，郑丹妮也仰头看着她，眼神湿润，一根银丝成了连接两人的桥梁。

陈珂呆滞片刻，看到郑丹妮这副看起来就很想让人欺负的模样，暗了眸色。

俯身压在郑丹妮的身上，亲吻，吸允，撕咬，陈珂乐此不疲的用唇舌描绘郑丹妮身体的线条，从脸颊，下巴，到侧颈，再到锁骨，留下一串湿漉漉的粉色印记。

放开郑丹妮的双手，陈珂将她的手环在自己的脖子上，在郑丹妮的锁骨上咬了一口，在郑丹妮痛呼出声时又堵住了她的嘴唇，而此时得了空闲的手则是顺着上衣衣摆往上，柔嫩细腻的肌肤和上面挥发着奶香味信息素的细汗几乎让她发狂，颈后的腺体发烫发涨，空气中薄荷味信息素的波动越发剧烈，手下不知轻重的在郑丹妮的腰侧腹部揉捏，引来了郑丹妮的一声痛呼。

“珂珂……”

然而陈珂却没有理会郑丹妮带着颤音的呼唤，发烫的手掌划过平坦的腹部，绕到了郑丹妮的后背，解开了内衣搭扣。

上衣的衣襟在刚才的纠缠中早已敞开来，这时褪下了最后一块布料，胸前便没有了任何的遮挡。

原本就知道小孩的发育不错，而现在……

“嗯……”

胸前的濡湿感占据着郑丹妮的脑海，她能清晰的感觉到舌尖在顶端舔舐，打转，一阵难以言喻的感觉让她紧紧地抓住了陈珂的衣角，但在下一刻 ，痛感却毫无阻碍的传了过来。

“痛！陈珂你是狗吗？”

因为羞耻和生气，郑丹妮想推开她，却激起了陈珂一直在暗暗压抑的，没有保留的欲望和暴虐。

一把扯下郑丹妮的裤子，手指划过郑丹妮挺翘的臀部，将她紧紧的按压在自己的身下，肌肤相贴，陈珂能清楚的感受到郑丹妮身体的起伏，难耐的轻颤。

抚弄着潮热的下体，陈珂埋在郑丹妮的颈间，深深地吸一口郑丹妮身上的气息，眼角发红，她不想再忍了，也不必再忍了。

手上用力一顶，便进入到了内里。

郑丹妮的眼前发黑，一瞬间极致的疼痛让她张嘴却说不出话来，手指收紧在陈珂纤瘦的背上留下了几道痕迹。

少女的身体柔软而温润，陈珂的鼻腔里充斥着郑丹妮信息素的味道，那种甜腻柔软的气息让人不由自主地沉溺其中。

疼痛和纯然陌生的快感让郑丹妮感到十分的无助和紧张，穴口紧紧地咬住陈珂的手指，让她动弹不得。

得到了些许满足的陈珂从失控中清醒了一点，然而清醒之后，却想要更多。

“丹妮乖，放松一点，我手指动不了了。”

陈珂倒还记得郑丹妮是第一次，忍着停住了自己的动作，等她慢慢适应。然而郑丹妮刚刚放松一点，陈珂便再一次发起进攻，一次快过一次。

柔软的甬道紧致而温暖，陈珂的手指重重地刮蹭着柔软的内壁，郑丹妮仰头，微张着嘴，作无声的呻吟，莹白的颈脖拉出一条完美的曲线，引得陈珂再次附身下去，舔舐亲吻。

凌乱却凶狠的穿插让郑丹妮说不出话来，她把手指放到嘴边，咬住，眼角发红，生理性泪水一滴滴滑落。

她毕竟年纪还小，身体的不适让她不知所措，只想扭着身体逃避，但陈珂可不会让她逃脱，她将郑丹妮的手指从嘴里抽了出来，轻舔了一下那上面咬出的红痕，随后再次堵上了她早已变得肿胀的红唇。

陈珂的一只手环绕着郑丹妮纤细的腰，将她牢牢固定在自己身下，而另一只手，在不动声色中又加了一根手指。

“唔……”

郑丹妮紧紧的咬着嘴唇，克制着不让自己发出声响。

“妮妮，丹妮……郑丹妮。”陈珂轻轻的呼唤着郑丹妮的名字，低哑模糊的声音的声音像是吟唱，更像是诱惑。

郑丹妮在这短暂的停缓中得以喘息片刻，她朦胧的双眼盯着这个附身看着她的人。

紧致的腰线，随着呼吸上下起伏的漂亮的腹肌，瘦得十分匀称的身材，还有那种平日里总是一本正经的清俊的脸。

不可否认陈珂的身上总有一种让人十分喜爱的气质，不论是那种认真感，少年气还是亲和力，都十分的招人喜欢，但是这样的陈珂，以后真的是郑丹妮的了，只是郑丹妮一个人的陈珂。

陈珂低下身子凑到郑丹妮耳畔，温热的吐息打在郑丹妮的耳垂上，有些危险的语气在耳边响起。

“你走神？”说罢便重重一顶。

“唔……”郑丹妮刚刚恢复的意识便又在这又一轮的进攻中失去了清醒

“陈珂！给我，慢…慢一点。”

渐渐的，郑丹妮的身体颤抖得越发厉害，陈珂知道快要到了，将郑丹妮翻了一个身，背对着她搂在怀里，但手上的动作却没停下。

用鼻尖蹭了一下郑丹妮颈后的腺体，没有犹豫的，在郑丹妮到达顶端的那一刻狠狠地咬了下去。

释放在外的信息素迅速地纠缠起来，深度标记，以后郑丹妮，真的是陈珂的omega了。

郑丹妮软倒在陈珂喘息着，目光有些涣散，现在，她早已没了力气，若是之前的她还犟嘴想着总有一天会反攻回去，那现在的她只想缴械投降。

然而陈珂可没想过要放过她。

好不容易能够喘息片刻的郑丹妮有些慌张，平日里的虚张声势在此刻全化作了弱气，最后变作求饶。

“珂，珂珂，不要了。”

陈珂恶意的舔舐着郑丹妮的腺体，没有起伏的声音看上去与平常一般无二。

“真的不要了吗？”

她可没打算让郑丹妮明天还能好好地爬起来。

“唔……”郑丹妮的呜咽再一次消失在交缠的舌间。

夜，还很长。


End file.
